1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of classifying non-homogeneous materials of a solid, dry particulate nature such as those materials normally considered as waste materials or by-products from a foundry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been proposed for separating materials, especially homogeneous materials such as gravel from sand, or various sizes of gravel, by size or according to other characteristics. However, it has not been known, or thought useful in the past to separate the solid, non-homogeneous, dry waste output of foundries and other industrial or commercial sites according to the size of the particular materials in order to enhance the recycle value of the material.